A human invertebral disk maintains a linkage between adjacent vertebrae of the vertebral column. It must fulfil a number of important functions including load bearing and dampening of impact forces. Furthermore, it must permit a complex pattern of movements and resist various stresses, pure or combined, in the sagittal, coronal and axial planes. Assisted by musco-ligamentous structures surrounding the spine, the invertebral disk must also help to maintain the normal alignment of the vertebrae of the spinal column.
An ideal artificial disk replacement will accurately reproduce all the functions of the invertebral disk. However although there have been many different artificial disks which have been described and tested, at this time they have all failed to reproduce the abilities of an invertebral disk.
Typical failings of previous artificial disks have included loosening or dislodgement of vertebral fixation, premature materials wear or structural failure, poor replication of normal or physiological spinal segmental motion and predisposition to the loss of normal neutral vertebral alignment.
An important aspect of the normal motion of the spinal column and the kinematics of the various invertebral motion segments is the behaviour of the motion segments during flexion and extension movements in the sagittal plane. Fundamental to the kinematics is the location of the instantaneous axis of rotation (IAR). The IAR varies from level to level within the spinal column and throughout flexion and extension movements for any given motion segment (level).
One type of spinal disk prosthesis is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,296. The endoprosthesis described consists of a resilient body having a generally elliptical shape. The endoprosthesis is affixed between adjacent upper and lower vertebrae through L-shaped supports each having confronting concave-convex legs for engaging the adjacent bone sectional thickness on one surface and retaining the resilient endoprosthesis therebetween. The endoprosthesis is centrally located between the upper and lower vertebrae to allow central pivoting of the upper vertebrae relative to the lower vertebrae.
In addition to the above a gasket and seal are located at the anterior and posterior regions between the vertebrae to seal the endoprosthesis in its position between the upper and lower vertebrae.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,431 describes another type of invertebral disk endoprosthesis in which top and bottom plates are used instead of the L-shaped supports of the above identified US patent. The endoprosthesis described includes a core which has spherical upper and lower surfaces which from drawings shown appear to be aligned with a central vertical axis through the upper and lower vertebrae.
In contrast to U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,296 the prosthesis core of this patent has an edge rim which limits the range of movement of the core and ensures even under extreme conditions cohesion of the prosthesis.
This patent also discloses displacement of the centre of articulation of the prosthesis towards the rear relative to the centre of the vertebral end plates so as to provide sufficient space in the ventral edge area of the prosthesis upper and lower plates so as to enable receipt of bone screws.
Other artificial prostheses have sought to reproduce normal variation in the location of the IAR using various mechanisms including the use of visco-elastic deformable cores. An example of this is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,094. Unfortunately these type of artificial disks are subject to premature materials wear and stress failure. Furthermore, artificial disks with metallic springs have not yet found their way into clinical use.
All of the artificial disks described above have inherent problems which ultimately create unnatural stresses and resultant pain for an artificial disk implant recipient. The present invention provides an alternative prosthesis which is aimed at mitigating at least some of the problems associated with prior art prosthesis.